Microsatellites and Nanosatellites in low earth orbits require the collection of sufficient power for onboard instruments and are low weight and low volume satellites. Because the overall surface area of a microsatellite or nanosatellite is small, body-mounted solar cells; are incapable of providing enough power. Deployment of traditional, rigid, solar arrays necessitates larger satellite volumes and weights, and also requires extra apparatus needed for pointing toward the sun to collect solar energy. Nanosats are small orbital satellites becoming increasingly used for space communications because of the decreased deployment costs and lightweight. Nanosats inherently have a limited amount of available power because of a limited amount of space for mounting solar cells. Additionally, because of the small size of the nanosatellite, there is a weight penalty when deploying rigid solar panels with tracking and pointing mechanisms. Satellites have long used means for stowing and deploying a large area of solar cells with minimum weight and volume. This has been accomplished by utilizing solar cells on deployable flat panels that require pointing and that can be sized for various desired power levels. Deployable flat panels disadvantageously require pointing and tracking means as well as rigid deployable flat panels.
In traditional space power systems, individual DC power source devices such as solar cells, and DC energy storage devices such as batteries, have been connected in a series to develop sufficient voltage levels to be useful for supplying power to loads on the satellites. Series connections have been used in both regulated and unregulated buses within a centralized power management and distribution system. Traditionally, individual solar cells have been connected in a series to develop sufficient voltage and are then delivered to the power distribution system. A regulated bus is one where a precise voltage level is maintained and supplied to the loads. To maintain energy balance, the voltage regulator must throttle the amount of current supplied to the bus as required by the Loads at each instant of time. Typically, the regulation of the amount of current that a series connection of power sources supply to the bus has been accomplished by the use of shunt dissipators. These dissipators sense the bus voltage and determine whether the voltage status level is low, indicating that the amount of current being supplied is low, or the voltage status level is high, indicating that the amount of current being supplied is high. Regulated adjustments are then made in the amount of current being supplied to maintain a constant voltage on the regulated bus.
Many power sources and energy storage devices operate more efficiently and can be managed better for longer life if controlled at the individual device level. A solar panel comprises a plurality of parallel connected strings each of which comprises a plurality of series connected solar cells. For solar cells connected in a series, the weakest cell in the series provides the least amount of current. Hence, the weakest series connected solar cell will limit the power output of all of the other solar cells in that series. Hence, the weakest solar cell in the series will limit overall efficiency of that string. In addition, if the current mismatch between the weakest cell and all the other solar cells becomes too great, then the weakest cell will be driven into reverse bias, which could cause damage to the cell and eventual failure of the entire string. To avoid this failure, bypass diodes have been used to shunt current around the affected cell effectively disconnecting it from the string.
Similarly, energy storage devices must be current-matched so they will all charge and discharge at the same rate. The charge cycle is more critical in that overcharging at a high rate can cause damage to the individual storage devices. Each series of storage devices may include a network of bypass electronics as standard procedures on spacecraft to control the charging of individual energy storage devices. Energy storage devices are also typically connected in series. In the event of a failure of one of the storage devices, the entire string of series connected storage devices will fail. Bypass diodes are used to remove from a string one or more of the storage devices, then the string will not produce the desired voltage level, thereby creating a mismatch between operational and failed strings. The voltage level mismatch results in unequal load sharing between the parallel strings of storage devices. A string with a bypassed failed storage device will provide a lesser voltage level than the fully operational strings of storage devices, and the string with the failed storage device will contribute less to the supply of power delivered by the remaining operational strings, thereby reducing overall storage capacity of the storage devices. Further still, satellite power distribution systems typically operate using a single regulator for a string of connected devices and a failure of any one of the devices can cause a catastrophic system failure without the addition of redundant regulators with the attendant addition in complexity and weight. These and other disadvantages will be solved or reduced using the present invention.